Playing Games
by Subaru
Summary: !Slash/shounen-ai : Draco/Harry! Voldemort is defeated and after six years, Harry goes back to Hogwarts to teach. He meets up with Draco, his one night lover, whom he hasn't seen in the same six years on the Hogwart's train.
1. Chapter 1

Playing Games

Subaru

Harry looked up as the staccato of footsteps carried down the hall of the train.

"Malfoy?!" Harry did not get to say the next thing that came to mind as Draco Malfoy pushed him against the compartment door and proceeded to kiss him quite passionately. 

"Hullo, Harry!" Draco's expression could only be called a self-satisfied smirk.

"…" Harry stared at Draco, whose face was mere inches away.

"Why do you look so baffled, Harry? Oh yes. That's right. We're supposed to be mortal enemies. Well, that was the 'kiss of death'." A devilish smile broke out on Draco's face as he leant back in for another kiss.

"More like 'kiss of unbridled passion'." Came a carefully neutral voice across the little space. Draco whirled to face Snape who was failing miserably at keeping his smile at bay.

Harry peeked over Draco's shoulder.

"Erm…we had an interesting last night at hugverpts*" Draco slapped a hand over Harry's mouth.

"Yes, well, I can see that. Shall I leave you two now?" Snape was definitely smiling and was now trying not to snort in glee. A small chortle escaped, though.

"Damn straight!" Draco snapped. Snape raised an eyebrow but closed his compartment's door and slid down the blinds.

"Now, where were we? Hey!" Draco turned back to Harry to find the said young man had retreated into his compartment. Draco tried to open the door to Harry's compartment but it was locked quite tightly. Harry grinned at him, waving his wand on the other side.

"Let me in right now or you'll regret it, Potter!"

"Back to trading threats, again, Malfoy?" Harry taunted. 

Draco shrugged. "Why, I would _never_ threaten you, Harry!"

Harry doubled over in a fit of laughter. "Oh, no, you would never do _that_!"

"Let ME IN!"

"Draco Malfoy! A little less noise! Some of us are trying to get some sleep…who are you bothering, anyway?" Professor Trelawney poked her head out of the compartment next to Harry's.

"Uh…" Draco was at a loss of words as the blinds to Harry's door rolled down slowly. He kicked at the door before stalking away in a flurry of swirling dark robes. Professor Trelawney looked after Draco and glanced at the window across from her next door neighbor's. Snape smiled knowingly and slid his blinds down once again. 

"Huh!" She went back into her own compartment to recruit the help of her crystal ball. What it told her was something quite shocking. "Oh MY!"

-------

"Harry! So good to see you again!" Professor Dumbledore swept Harry into a big hug. Both Professors Snape and Trelawney sidled up to him.

"Well, you know where you're going, so, please do make yourself at home!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "It's so nice to have students that come back to teach!"

"Yes. Well, I had better go and get my room prepared." Harry said catching sight of a dark robe flitting past Dumbledore's open office door.

"See you at dinner tonight!" Dumbledore called after Harry's hasty retreat. "Yes, Severus?"

"Just to warn you, it seems that Malfoy and Harry have a bit of something going on."

"That's just what my crystal ball said!"

"What kind of 'something', Severus?"

"Caught them kissing on the train." Severus nodded and left.

"Ah." Dumbledore was speechless. He went from the room, but Snape was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh dear." Trelawney said.

------ 

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Harry asked, catching up to Draco in the hall. Draco continued walking. "Hey! You're the one who stomped off in the train."

"You didn't need to lock me out!"

"It was a joke." Harry spat. "You're the one who completely knocked me off balance. Nothing from you for five years and then poof! You're kissing me on the Hogwart's train!"

Draco turned suddenly. "You have to admit, that was the best kiss you've had in a while, though."

"What are you doing here?" Harry brushed the question off, ignoring Draco's flash of hurt in his eyes.

"I heard my lover was coming back to teach and since my father disowned me, I decided why not? I should come back too." Draco continued on his way. "We'll be rivals again. I'm taking over Snape's position as head of Slytherin and Potions master. I hear you're replacing McGonagall."

"Yes. I didn't know. I sent owl after owl. Why did you never contact me?" Harry, who had been following, grabbed Draco's shoulder. Draco stopped dead and stiffened.

"Because…I don't know. I was going through a lot." Draco wrenched his shoulder away and turned to face Harry squarely.

"Well, it's always good to talk." Harry touched his lips to Draco's. "You know where Gryffindor is. I'll wait." Harry turned and walked away. "But not forever."

*Hogwarts

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Playing Games Part 2

Subaru

Harry wiggled with excitement in his seat. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Screamed the Sorting Hat, thus sending the last first year to her new home. She joined her friends who were all giggling.

"Yuck." Draco muttered next to him as Dumbledore stood to give his speech before dinner started. Harry shot him a look, but refrained from elbowing him in the ribs. Draco had been in a fine mood the last couple of days, and Harry had steered clear. 

Besides, he was going to teach come tomorrow morning and he was so nervous! He clapped with the others and wondered briefly who was going to be the next Fred and George Weasley, or who was going to be a study - freak who had already read all the books he was going to teach out of. A pang of sadness hit him and he blinked back tears. He missed their adventures so much!

"Yer dripping tears, Harry!" Hagrid leaned over on Harry's other side.

"I know. I keep remembering all the times we had!" Harry took Hagrid's full-sized handkerchief and blew his nose. He kept the handkerchief handy and didn't see much of what little he ate as his glasses fogged up.

------

"Good morning, class!" Harry fairly pranced into the classroom. 

"Good morning Professor Potter!" The children chorused. A hand flew into the air. 

"Yes?" Harry placed his books on his desk.

"Are you the real Harry Potter, Professor Potter?" Asked a little girl with wide brown eyes.

"Yes." Harry had been preparing himself for these kinds of questions although he still couldn't believe that actual grade school textbooks reported him to be the vanquisher and survivor of Voldemort*. Harry sighed. _Well, you are famous, idiot. You did kill Voldemort_. Harry shuddered and decided not to think about that.

Another hand went up. Adrian Reeves, Harry looked at his roll sheet.

"Draco Malfoy is the head of Slytherin, my house. I heard that you two are bitter enemies. Are you going to kill each other?"

Harry was taken aback. What had Draco said to his children? "Of course not!"

"He said Slytherins were going to kill the Gryffindors at the first Quidditch game." Adrian continued.

"Well, Gryffindor will certainly try not to lose." Harry said. "Now! To learn a bit about each other, I want you to write your name and a few things about yourself on a piece of paper." Harry added as Adrian opened his mouth again.

There was a flurry of activity as the students complied. Harry sat back and took roll quickly. When that was finished and the sheet disappeared, Harry took the time to go over the morning's mail.

Hmm. A postcard from Maui from Ron and Hermoine. Harry smiled and flipped it over.

Aloha from the Pacific! We're having a grand time on our honeymoon! Wish you were um…nevermind. I've got to put this in the mailbox now; Hermi wants to go on a hike…

Love, Ron

And Hermoine!

Harry grinned and went through the rest. _Bank statement from Gringotts_. He opened this and sighed. _They need another vault? Aren't they siphoning off a few knutes every other month into the Weasley's?_ _I hope they never find out._ There was also a letter from Mrs. Weasley. This Harry tore into eagerly. She congratulated him on his job choice and invited him to stay over during the summer hols, now that her children except Ginny had left home.

Attached to Mrs. Weasley's letter was a package from Fred and George. _Better open that in my room_.

"Professor Potter?"

Harry looked up into crystalline eyes. "Yes," Harry glanced at the diagram of the room. "Emily?"

"I'm finished." She handed him a half-filled piece of paper and went to her desk.

"When you're finished, please put them on my desk." There was a rush of children and soon Harry had their papers.

"Professor Potter?" Asked a boy right in front asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we ask you more questions?"

"Of course." _Oh boy. Here we go…_

------

"So, Potter, how was your first day?" Draco asked, sipping his hot latte.

"I'm exhausted!" Harry collapsed into a chair in the teacher's common room.

Snape snickered from his armchair. "It's not so easy, is it Potter?" He asked.

"Heh. You didn't have bratty kids asking just how you killed someone." Harry grimaced.

"You shouldn't let them walk all over you. You should have put your foot down and told them to shut up and mind your own business." Draco left the room laughing.

"Something happen?" Snape wondered.

Harry shrugged and took out the pile of papers and began to read them.

tbc 

*Let's just say this is a convenient plot-hole. Voldemort was killed by Harry and um… yeah. That's about all the impact really.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter dedicated to Musouka

Playing Games Part 3

Subaru

__

Something happen? Harry couldn't concentrate on the papers he was reading. Snape's parting words rang through his head. _Yes, something had happened as a matter of fact_.

Harry put the paper he was staring at down. He leaned back in the chair and stared into the blazing fireplace instead.

And Harry could remember that happening quite clearly. 

__

Yes, five years ago, closer to six really. Harry amended. There had been a party like no other he'd seen at Hogwarts, put on by the students leaving Hogwarts for summer vacation for the last time.

****

flashback

Hermione could talk nothing but of it. Well, she was the head of festivities, so that was only natural. And she was bursting with ideas from the Muggle world.

Ron kept blushing and smiling at Hermione and Harry felt disconnected. He couldn't believe he was going to be leaving!

"Harry, aren't you excited! That party's tomorrow! All the lower grades have left for the summer and it'll be only us!" Hermione sang. Ron shot a look Hermoine a look and she blushed beet red.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Harry agreed, shaking off his melancholy with effort. 

They continued with their dinner as Hermione explained certain ideas like a broom stick race and a dance and lots of food, all made by the students and giving the house elves the night off too.

Harry tuned her out and let his gaze wander out over the dining hall. He caught Draco's searching gaze and Harry stared back, too surprised at the genuine smile that Draco had on his face. Harry smiled back, wondering at how Draco had changed. From a snobby brat to a person who could be related to a god of the moon. Harry flushed and looked away.

Yes, Harry had come to the conclusion that he was, indeed gay a year ago. 

And boy, had that changed a lot of things. He could remember with painful clarity Oliver staring at him like he'd turned into a snake with the bubonic plague before his very eyes. 

Thank goodness Fred and George had argued they needed the best player or they'd lose at Quidditch for the rest of the year. Even now, Oliver tried to make as little contact with him as possible. 

Dean and Seamus had delighted him by telling he wasn't the only one, and so they had consequently become great friends and had many long talks. 

Ron and Hermione had of course, stood by him and Harry was grateful. Ron, in fact, had told him he was relieved, as he'd thought Harry was a competitor for Hermione.

"Harry?" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, blinking. Draco was leaving, his silvery blonde hair glinting as he passed out of the hall.

"Dinner's over."

"You were a million miles away, Harry. Is there something wrong?" Hermione added, falling into step with the two.

"I can't believe we're leaving forever!" Harry sniffed.

"I know! It seems like forever ago that you asked my mum how to get onto the platform…" Ron slung one arm over Harry's shoulders, the other about Hermione's waist.

"We were so young!" Hermoine sighed, blinking her own tears back.

"I, for one am overjoyed that I'm leaving this place." 

The three turned.

"Malfoy." Hermione stated.

"Crying, are we? So weak. Well, here's an idea for the bash tomorrow." Draco handed her a folded piece of paper and left in a swirl of billowing robes.

------

Harry sat up that night. He couldn't sleep and he'd had another dream about Voldemort. He was getting stronger and Harry knew he was no match for him. He crept over to Ron's bed.

"Ron?"

"Mmmphf?" Ron asked, rolling over. "What's wrong? 'Nother dream?"

"Yeah."

"Hop in." Ron pulled back the covers and scooted over.

"Thanks." Harry said, crawling in.

"No problem. Wanna talk 'bout it?" Ron yawned.

"No, it's okay. I just…want some company."

"It's okay. He can't get into Hogwarts. You know that Harry." Ron said hugging his best friend.

"I know. But the dreams are so vivid." 

Ron didn't know what to say to the so he kept silent. "Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"You'll always be my best friend even when we're a hundred years old, right?"

"Beyond."

"Okay. See you in the morning." Harry said, yawning himself.

"Night."

------

Harry winced. Loud, exciting and continuous. Three words that could only describe Hermione's party. He scanned the room. No teachers. Had they gone home? No. There was Snape and…

He was getting down with McGonagall to some strange dance music. Harry's jaw dropped open.

"You look stupid, Harry." Draco reached over and shut Harry's mouth.

"But that's _Snape_!" Harry protested, still staring. 

"Fancy him, do you?" Draco said nastily. Harry turned to give some biting retort and stopped. Then stared. Draco was wearing a silver robe so loose as to seem it was falling off his shoulders. It showed a very nicely defined chest.

"You are drooling." Draco informed him triumphantly.

"Heh." Harry cleared his throat and made himself look away. 

Draco made an annoyed noise. "I may not have actually said anything to the whole school," Draco said, leaning in to whisper into Harry's ear. "But I fancy boys too." Harry jerked his head and watched as Draco stood. 

"Meet me in front of the Fat Lady if you dare, Harry." Draco smiled evilly and flounced off.

Tbc

*Thanks to all who reviewed my chapters 1&2: nortylaK, Black Goddess, Beth825, Alix Vitesse, and Unicorn Chick.


	4. Chapter 4

Playing Games Part 4

Subaru

Harry gulped as he made his way down the familiar maze. What was he doing? He was going to meet Draco Malfoy in Gryffindor territory, that's what.

__

Why? He asked himself. A part of him knew even though he didn't want to admit it. The silver robe had something to with it, though. _Maybe we can make up our differences_. Harry hoped this was true, with Voldemort looming in the dark somewhere, another enemy was not a pleasant thought. 

He hesitated as he saw Malfoy tapping his foot idly, staring at a blank picture frame.

"She's gone to a party." Harry said.

"Obviously. What took you so long?" Draco asked, turning smoothly.

"I couldn't find Hermoine or Ron to tell them I was leaving." Harry flushed. "I can't believe Snape could move like that." Harry glanced quizzically at Draco as if he might know Snape' secret life.

Draco shrugged.

"Neither did I. So. We can't get in to have a talk. What do you suggest?"

"You're asking _my_ opinion?" Harry flung back with more contempt than he'd wanted.

"Let's put our differences aside, shall we?" Draco smiled suggestively and nodded down the hall. "Slytherin is open and empty."

"Hmph. What are you thinking of, Malfoy?"

"Oh, a little chit-chat, a bit of snogging…a bit more…" Draco was definitely looking at Harry hungrily.

__

He's trying to seduce me! Harry thought amazed. _Wait. It could be a plot. This is MALFOY we're talking about. The git who's tried to make my life a miserable hell._ Harry started when he realized Draco had taken the time to sidle up to him. 

"Tut tut. I mean you no harm. Well, not much, anyway. So, are we going or are you going to get your brain into a muddle trying to figure out that I'm trying to seduce you?

"I've got that. Why?" Harry looked up.

"Because, Harry," Draco ran his fingers through Harry's long hair. He smiled at the midnight locks as they wove through his fingers. Harry gulped. "You are the most wanted boy in school, regardless of your orientation, and I've wanted you longer than any of those gits have."

"Oh, really?" Harry said, trying to be airy, but failing miserably. He took a step back and fumbled for the other passage into the Gryffindor chambers. But it was locked. Obviously someone was there already.

"Really. Come! Enough of this!" Draco took Harry by the arm and marched him down the hall and headed for the Slytherin chambers.

------

"Minerva, have you seen Draco?" Snape asked.

"No, Severus." She herself looked out of the throng of kids. "A lot of them seem to be missing. Harry's not here either."

"Hmm. I bet Draco found him. But he's not that hard to spot, is he?"

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked sharply.

"Oh, nothing. I overheard Draco telling Crabbe and Goyle that he was going to challenge Harry to one last game of Quidditch. Before they left." Snape nodded. "Another dance?"

"Thank you."

-------

"Do you dare?" Draco asked, after cornering Harry on a couch in the Slytherin common room.

"Dare to do what, exactly, Mal-" And Harry received his first spine-tingling kiss.

"Don't be shy now, Harry." Draco took off Harry's glasses and set them aside.

"Hey!" Harry protested, wits coming back.

"You won't really need to see what I'm going to do. You still have the sense of touch." Draco murmured as he slid Harry's robe off his shoulders.

****

end of flash back

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Playing Games Part 5

Subaru

When Snape snuck into the teacher's lounge to retrieve a bottle of potion he found Harry still there, staring into the fire, a sad smile on his lips.

"Harry?" Snape shook the young man gently. He stepped back as Harry jumped, papers fluttering all over the floor.

"Professor Snape!"

"Hmm. Yes. That is who I am." Snape waved his wand at the bottle of potion and it flew to his hand.

Harry looked at the bottle curiously. "I thought you taught Defense against the Dark Arts."

"I do." Snape said with relish, a happy smirk curling over his features. "But I am still the best potions master here. Anyway, this is for my cold. You should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be harder. You're going to have to actually teach." Snape said, a trace of his former malice in his voice.

"I know. Good night, Professor Snape."

"Hmm." Snape whisked out of the room and only when he was in his own room did he start chuckling. "Malfoy, you really got him, didn't you?" He asked himself. It wasn't everyday he caught Harry Potter mooning over his long lost lover in the teacher's lounge.

------

Harry gathered the papers by hand and went up to his room.

"HARRY POTTER!" Screeched Peeves, halting midair. "What a rotter! You came back!" And peeves flung a suit of armor at him and went through a wall.

Filch came hobbling up. "Which way?"

"Library I think." 

"Thanks - don't get into trouble, Potter."

"No sir." Harry smiled and watched Filch hobble through a secret door. He turned and continued on his way. "Oh, Potter you rotter, oh, what have you done, you're killing off students, you think it's good fun." Harry hummed this grim tune all the way to his room.

Once inside he collapsed ont his bed without bothering to change. He was tired. Transfiguration was difficult, but one the subjects he'd been mildly excellent at. He smiled. On the plus side, he only taught three classes of it, only in the afternoon. In the mornings, he coached the Quidditch team. He smiled and couldn't wait for tomorrow morning. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Almost instantly he dreamed. He knew the dream well and Draco found him smiling in his sleep when he snuck in. Draco reached out to shake Harry awake, but thought better of it and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

------

****

dream / flash back

Harry awoke to sensation of being held. He opened his eyes and shifted around. He was in a bed with strange velveteen hangings. As he became more aware, he felt a regular breath ruffle his hair and there was definitely someone's arm slung over him.

He turned over, and his breath caught in his throat. His movements had awaked the other person and confused gray eyes regarded him quietly. Harry sat up quickly, yanking the bed sheets around him.

"I've already seen your body, Harry." Said Draco.

"I-I know." Harry said, clutching the sheets tighter to himself. Draco also sat up and looked at Harry seriously, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Not having second thoughts about last night, are you?" Draco reached out and stoked Harry's cheek. Harry turned away and peeked out of the curtains.

Draco bit his lip, pushing the tears away. _Shit. I've lost him forever_. He turned to the other side of the bed and began to fish for Harry's clothes on the heap by the bed.

"Draco? It's empty. What're you doing?" Harry touched Draco's shoulder gently.

"Here." Draco pushed Harry's clothes and robe at him. He chanced a quick look at Harry's face. _He only got his glasses. Silly me. Of course he's not a one-night-stand-man._ Draco flushed as Harry smiled at him.

"I'd better get to Madam Pomfrey's. See you at breakfast."

"Yeah. Sorry." Draco shrugged.

"Yeah. See ya." Harry had put his clothes on by now, giving Draco a great view of his body as he did. 

"They should be all gone. I locked 'em out last night."

"I brought my Invisibility Cloak with me."

"Is that was that silvery thing is?" Draco felt the fabric. "It's so light."

"Mhmm." Harry paused as he got off the rumpled bed. He turned and planted a kiss on Draco's surprised lips and headed for the door.

"Thanks for a wonderful time. See ya." And Draco watched as Harry disappeared under the cloak.

"Yeah. See ya Harry."

****

end dream/ flashback

------

Harry awoke in time for a shower and scooted down to breakfast. He smiled as he took his place between

Hagrid and Draco. 

"Mornin' Harry! Sleep well?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes. You?"

"Brilliant! Come an' see Fang, he'll be glad ter see yeh."

"I will. Six okay with you?"

"Yeah!" Hagrid smiled and turned his attention to his plate. Harry turned to Draco.

"Morning. How were your classes yesterday?" Harry smiled and cut into a juicy sausage.

"Fine." Draco said coolly.

" 'Fine'? Is that all?" Harry wondered, when Draco would drop this coolness towards him. 

"Look, Harry, unlike you, I have a busy schedule. In fact, I have to go and prepare the classroom." Draco pushed back his chair and exited the room. Harry stared after him, completely dumbfounded.

------

Draco fingered the basket he'd brought with him. It's rough weave was regular and is spiraled downward. What was in the basket however, was goodies. He was also wearing a red dressing gown. He was reminded of Little Red Riding Hood and the Werewolf. But he doubted that Little Red Riding Hood went nude under her hooded cloak.

He reached up to knock again at the door when it opened.

"Draco! What are you doing-" Draco dropped the basket, wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him.

"Kissing you and bringing you fun things with which to beg your forgiveness in my attitude to you lately."

"Aha." Harry stood aside and let Draco sweep in with the retrieved basket. "Well, it's about time. I was wondering what game you were playing at."

"No game, Harry. None at all. You remember our first night?" Draco switched subjects, looking around Harry's room. Specifically at his bed. He smiled at the ornate wrought iron scrolling on the headboard.

"Can't say I do."

"What?" Draco whirled around.

Harry grinned. "Of course I remember it, Draco. Don't be daft."

"Don't you forget it." Draco growled, setting the basket on the bedside table. Harry closed the door.

"What's in the basket?"

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Dedicated to all the people who wanted the rest! I finally have been hit with ideas by my muses. Sorry it's so short!

Playing Games Part 6

Subaru

"What's in the basket, you ask?" Draco pulled off the square piece of cloth he'd put iver his goodies. He slowly took out item by item. "Lube, condoms, feather, handcuffs, and…the keys to the cuffs." Draco grinned at Harry's wide eyes.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" Draco asked, fixing the bed up.

"What makes you think I enjoy that stuff?"

"I dunno. I thought maybe you'd like to experiment. I also have whip cream and cherries in there. Along with my pajamas and some cheese cake."

"Oh."

"So, what do you say, Potter? Up to a little experimenting?"

------

"Drac - mff?"

"Yes, Harry?" Draco asked as he tied the cloth with a knot. He reached for the feather.

"Hhmmmmm!"

"I haven't even touched you, Harry." Draco said at Harry's outburst.

"Hem!" Harry repeated. He blinked at Draco who was wearing nothing. But neither was he, so who was he to complain?

"Oh, don't give me a look like that, Harry, it'll be fun." With that Draco tickled Harry's chin. "I know that tackling you onto the bed and handcuffing you to the bed was a dirty trick, but you look positively scrumptious. And so does that cherry." Draco took the cherry floating in whip cream on Harry's chest. He licked of the cream slowly and sucked the cherry off the stem. Harry's eyes got bigger.

"Dragoh…"

"That's my name. You'll be using it more often as the night progresses, so please don't forget it."

Harry snorted through his gag.

------

"Good morning Harry!" Albus looked into the small room off the changing room for the quidditch players.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said brightly.

"None of that now, Harry. Please, Call me Albus."

"Um, all right."

"You looked happy this morning." Albus watched Harry as he went bright red. "Finally getting the hang of teaching?"

"Y-yes Pro…Albus." 

Albus couldn't resist. After all, he'd had a few wild nights in his youth. "Draco kept you up late last night?" Harry went even brighter and dropped the broom he was cleaning.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Now, Now, Harry. I haven't been an old man for very long."

"Um…no sir…but…is it that obvious?" Harry retueved his broom.

"Only if you couldn't stop staring at Draco this morning during breakfast."

"Sorry. Well, the students will have something to talk about, at least." Harry started to return to his normal colour.

"Hmm. Yes, they will." Albus said, sitting down. "About breakfast, those cherries Professor Sprout - Harry! Are you all right?"

"Yes. Jus' fine. Oh God, can we talk about something else besides cherries?"

Albus had the decency to blush himself. So that's where her missing cherries went to last night…

"How's Quidditch going?"  


"Good. Marvelous. I think we're going to beat Hufflepuff right off the bat. Although, I worry about Thomas, he's our seeker. Whenever we practice together he gets clumsy. I honestly don't know if it's because Draco and I…well, or if it's because I'm 'Harry Potter the Boy who defeated Voldemort'. Richard, my Captain, usually practices with him after Thomas fell off his broom the last time we practiced."

"And how is that going? Are they accepting you well enough?" Albus steepeled his fingers.

"Oh yes, they're very considerate. Although I think they prefer it if I don't lounge about in the changing rooms for too long. It's all right if I'm explaining tactics, but sometimes I don't and I make notes of what the players need to work on and they get edgy. But I can deal with that!"

"

Good! I came to remind you to that we have a staff party on the first Hogsmead trip."

"Right."

"Um…Professor Potter?" Asked a quiet voice.

"Hello Thomas, please, come in!" Harry smiled at his seeker. 

"Hello Professor Dumbledore."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do. See you both later at Lunch!" Dumbledore left.

"I came back to get my remembrall, and I overheard you and Professor Dumbledore talking. I just want you to know, Professor Potter, that it's not 'cause you like another man. It's just that you're one of the best seekers ever here at Hogwarts!"

"Well, I'm glad you think so. You're very good yourself, Thomas and here." Harry picked up the little ball from his desk and gave it to Thomas.

"Really, I mean it. One of my cousins is gay. It's nice to know that there's other people like him." Thomas grinned a little.

"It is. I remember when Dean and Seamus told me they were involved. It was a great relief. Why don't we go in? It's almost lunch."

"All right." Thomas smiled. "You'll practice with me at tomorrow's practice?"

"Of course!" Harry smiled and put his broom away.

------

"Hey, Draco."

"Hello Harry." Draco smiled.

"How's your day going?"

"Fine."

"Again with the fine! C'mon tell me details."

"I really shouldn't. It's not nice to talk about students shortcomings in front of them." Draco snapped. He looked away.

"Okay."

"Harry, come ter see me for tea, later on? I got a bunch of baked pastries from Madame Maxime…"

"How is she, Hagrid?"

"Wonderful!" Harry half-listened to Hagrid's enthusiastic explanation of how he and Madame Maxime were maybe going to get married, if he ever got the courage up to ask her. The other part was pondering on Draco's hot and cold act. Last night had been heated, but in the bright day, Draco was cool towards him_. He couldn't be ashamed of himself, could he?_ Harry glanced at Draco who was eating precisely and quietly.

Hmmm… Harry mused and ate his lunch.

Tbc


End file.
